


A Fright to Remember

by AwesomeGeek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Slight Sterek (blink and you'll miss it), Stiles the Friendly Ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeGeek/pseuds/AwesomeGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No harm ever came from reading a book, unless you are Stiles Stilinski. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Stiles' attempt to make Derek scream like a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fright to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Do you think if I owned Derek and Stiles that I would be here doing this? NO! Of course I don't own them. I wish. The art is mine and all the pics were found on Google. 
> 
> I blame this on too much sugar, a weird dream and watching Ghostbusters. The dream may have had Sebastian from the Little Mermaid in it too but I couldn't fit him into the fic. I did try though!  
> Anyhoo, the mistakes area all mine! Also, I didn't mean to make it slightly Sterek but apparently it's an automatic thing for me to do that. Oh well, let's hope Jess Davies does it for Season 3. This is a submission for the Halloween Challenge on [The Rooftop](http://therooftop.proboards.com/index.cgi).

[ ](http://s933.beta.photobucket.com/user/AwesomeGeek/library/Story%20Art%20and%20Banners)

“What do you mean ‘Stiles is a ghost’?” snapped Derek. Derek Hale wasn’t known for being caught off guard but right now, he was confused. He looked at the young beta before him, straight faced, as he couldn’t be sure that he had indeed heard what he thought he had.

Scott McCall huffed audibly, “Stiles is a ghost,” he repeated. He glanced around uncomfortably at the busy street filled with trick or treaters, “Well… more like he _turned_ into a ghost.”

Derek’s confusion turned to anger; he didn’t appreciate being made a fool of. “I don’t know what you two are playing, but ghosts don’t exist Scott!” Derek barked.

“Neither do werewolves _Derek_ ,” Scott shot back sarcastically.

Derek pondered Scott’s words for a moment and was suddenly stony faced. “What did you do?”

“Stiles found a book at Doctor Deaton’s… and we ‘borrowed’ it for a while,” Scott explained as Derek looked at him suspiciously, “Look, it was just a book but when Stiles decided to read some of the Latin bits aloud, weird stuff started happening.”

“He turned into a ghost?” Derek offered with a nod.

“How did you know?” Scott asked.

Derek looked at him like the special cousin who only gets out at Christmas, “Really?”

“What?” Scott asked, looking innocent… and unwaveringly naïve.

“Nevermind,” Derek shook his head, “Where is he now?”

Scott looked down ashamedly. “I may have … might have sort of… definitely lost him,” he mumbled.

Derek shook his head and sighed deeply. It wasn’t like he was surprised by what had happened; it more like he was shocked Stiles had thought reading from a book, especially one of Deaton’s, was a good idea. It also didn’t help that it was Halloween… at that moment, if Stiles hadn’t already been technically dead, he’d have killed him.

“We need to find him,” Scott pleaded.

“No, _we_ don’t!” Derek snapped back, “You two got yourselves in to this mess… it has nothing to do with me.”

“I’ve looked everywhere I could think of but he’s just gone. Please?” Scott begged. “His dad is going to kill me if he finds out.”

“You still haven’t answered how this is _my_ problem.”

Scott paced back and forth, trying to bargain with Derek. “He’s saved your life a couple of times. You owe him this!”

Derek sighed again and nodded his agreement. Halloween wasn’t his favourite holiday at the best of time but right now, he loathed it.

“Thanks,” Scott smiled. “Now, how _do_ you catch a ghost?”

***

Stiles Stilinski thought being a ghost was the best thing to happen to him… other than the time that Lydia’s head fell in his lap… but this was definitely a close second. He was surprised at how awesome it had been so far, considering he was dead and all.

“That this is thriller, thriller night! Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try,” He sang to himself, smiling widely.

Stiles stopped singing as came to a halt outside his destination. He peered up at the slightly lavish two storey brick house and grinned, he was really looking forward to doing what he was about to do.

He’d already haunted a few other people that night and it had been fun but he was beyond excited about his next target.

His face contorted in to a mischievous snarl and he clumsily walked forwards like the villain in a 50’s B-Movie; all legs and no real style.

“This is gonna be so good,” he squeaked in excitement as he walked through the wall into Jackson’s house.

Moments later a high pitched scream pierced the air followed by an onslaught of profanity and threats.

***

Derek and Scott had decided that splitting up would be the most efficient way; covering more ground. Scott’s phone rang in his pocket so he quickly grabbed at it and pulled it to his ear.

Derek’s voice filtered down the line, “He’s just left Jackson’s house.”

Scott smiled but didn’t laugh in case Derek heard him.

“I hope he knows that he’s a dead man when we fix this!” Derek growled.

“He can get in line!” yelled Erica in the background, “I’m going to tear that little perv’s throat out’.

“What’s that all about?” Scott asked.

“He got her when she was stepping out of the shower,” Derek explained. He went quiet for a second, “So, we know that he  
has been to see Danny, Isaac, Erica and now Jackson. Who do you think is next?”

Scott shook his head and sighed, “Lydia. He’ll go to see Lydia.”

“Little perv!” Erica shouted again.

“I’ll head there but I want you to go to Deaton and find out how we can fix this!”

“How are you going to catch him?” Scott asked.

“I’ll figure it out,” Derek replied before he ended the call.

***

Derek was too late. He had heard the shriek half way down the street and as he arrived at the Martin household he was greeted by an onslaught of abuse that would have made a sailor blush… he was actually thankful that it wasn’t aimed at him.

“Stiles! I swear that when I get my hands on you I will tear your very manhood from that strip of flesh you call a body!” Lydia screamed. She let out a frustrated scream and stormed back inside.

Derek looked for any signs that Stiles was still nearby but couldn’t sense anything. He was at a loss to where the hyperactive teen could go next. He deduced that the only person that Stiles hadn’t gone to yet was Allison Argent. He desperately wanted to avoid coming in to contact with the Argents but set off in their direction, all the while cursing Stiles under his breath.

His phone suddenly blared to life and he answered it quickly.

“Was he there?” Scott asked.

“I was too late,” Derek answered in frustration. “What did Deaton tell you?”

“It’s not permanent; it will wear off at the stroke of midnight,” Scott replied.

“The stroke of midnight… Like Cinderella?” Derek grimaced at the cheesiness of their situation.

“If he’s Cinderella, what does that make us?” Scott asked innocently.

Derek sighed loudly, “I don’t know how you guys have survived… I really don’t!”

“Anyway, it wasn’t anything dangerous, but Deacon wants to have a talk with Stiles because the spell he said was supposed to raise the dead… not turn him in to a ghost,” Scott said nonchalantly.

“Not dangerous! How can you think that turning in to a ghost, or raising the dead, is not dangerous?” Derek yelled, “Wait… Were you one of those kids that thought zombies walking with their arms outstretched just wanted a hug?”

Scott didn’t understand the reference.

“Tell me you gave him the book back? I’m not dealing with zombies tonight as well as Stiles.”

“Of course I gave it back. I don’t want to deal with zombies either!” Scott replied sheepishly.

“Good. Now I’m heading home.” Derek sighed.

“What about Stiles?”

“What about him? He’s a big boy and I don’t see any Ghostbusters around to catch him.” Derek paused as he watched a couple of kids dressed as Ghostbusters walk past him, their arms laden with candy. “Besides… he’ll probably be at home.”

“Yeah I suppose. I’ll head there now,” Scott said. “And thanks for helping.”

Derek paused he got into his Camaro. He wasn’t used to getting gratitude, especially from Scott.

“As you said, I owe him one.” With that, Derek hung up on him.

***

Funny thing, Lydia wasn’t who Stiles saved for last. No, Stiles figured he would wait to scare the one person who scared him – turnabout was fair play and all and God knows the sour wolf deserved it. The amount of times Stiles had nearly had a heart attack whenever he walked into his room to find Derek there was borderline ridiculous. It had gotten to the point where Stiles just expected Derek to be there and that wasn’t a habit that Stiles wanted to get into – regardless of what Erica and Isaac said. Stiles was using his ‘ignore it until it goes away’ method on that subject.

Stiles was just hovering around the old Hale house and pondering how exactly he was going to scare Derek; he didn’t think gliding through one of the walls like Casper was going to do it. Stiles also knew that going through with scaring the broody Alpha werewolf wasn’t one of his best ideas but he also knew he would never get this opportunity again; unless of course when he turned back, Derek actually killed him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car approaching the house, he smiled – show time.

***

Derek locked his car and made his way into the dilapidated building he called home. He stopped short when he entered through the front door, something didn’t feel right. He was used to the normal scents and sounds that filtered through his old family home but this one was new; it wasn’t any of his pack and wasn’t quite…right. Derek took his time checking around the burnt out rooms and growled when he found candy wrappers in what used to be the living room. It looked as though some kids had decided to brave Beacon Hills’ very own haunted house. Derek double checked there was no one lurking around before heading back to the living room and folding himself down onto the broken couch.

He rubbed a hand down his face and let out a weary sigh; it was late, he was tired and he just wanted to sleep. He was annoyed that his home had been invaded again; these damn kids kept coming to the house to creep each other out… or worse, to entertain each other. He didn’t really know what was worse.

Derek let out a long breath, closed his eyes as he willed his body to sleep but froze as he felt a presence with him in the room. He let his body relax and kept his eyes closed to allow the other person to assume he was asleep but listened intently. After a few moments of silence Derek sat up and surveyed his surroundings to find the room empty; he was completely alone.

He shook his head in dismay at his mind playing tricks with him, and put down his unease down to the trespassers earlier. He stayed sitting but rested his head against the back of the couch and shut his eyes again, letting himself fall asleep.

***

Stiles stood at the door way of the living room and watched Derek sleep. He hadn’t made a move since Derek had come into the house and had proceeded to stomp around, darting into every room. Stiles had thought that he was looking for him but he’d stopped once he reached the living room and had fallen back against the couch. If Derek had been properly paying attention to his surroundings, and Stiles had been visible, then he would have found him standing in the living room directly behind the couch.

The moment Stiles had made a move he knew Derek had heard him and promptly froze on the spot and waited. He had never in his life stayed still for that long but he had to give himself credit that he hadn’t ran when Derek had sat up and turned to look directly at him. It was only the fact that he was invisible that stopped him, and that this would be the best prank in history. Something he would tell his kids about, or Scott – it all depended if he lived that long.

When Derek fell back against the couch again, Stiles waited until he could see Derek’s body completely relax and his breath had evened out before he thought about moving again.

_It’s now or never_ , he thought before he moved forward toward the couch.

With Derek’s back to him Stiles knew he was in the best position for a scare. Silently and carefully, he came upon the sleeping wolf and stopped as he heard the chimes of the town clock tower ring out to let him know it was midnight.

Stiles raised his arms and brought them down to Derek’s shoulders and shouted, “BOO!”

Now Stiles expected his hands to go through him, not to have his hands land hard on Derek’s shoulders. What he also didn’t expect was the sound that came out of Derek’s mouth.

_Oh shit_ , he thought before he felt his entire body collide with the wall behind him. He looked up to a very pissed of Derek staring at him in anger and shock.

“What the fuck Stiles?!” Derek shouted as he pushed the teen into wall. “Of all the stupid shit you have done, this has got to be…,” he scolded but stopped when he saw a grin spread across Stiles’ face.  
“What?” He asked as he eyed him warily.

Stiles stayed quiet a moment as he took in the confusion on Derek’s face, “I scared you,” he said after a beat. ”I actually scared you!”

Derek’s eyes widened, “No you didn’t.” He frowned as Stiles’ grin grew wider still.

“Yeah I did!” Stiles pointed out. “Me, little human Stiles, scared the big bad sour wolf Derek. This is the best day _ever_!”

Derek took a step away from Stiles. “You didn’t scare me!”

“Yes, I did!” Stiles argued, “you squealed like a like a little girl. Admit it! You had an honest to God, heart in your throat, pee your pants induced fright!”

“How about I just tear your throat out?” Derek threatened as he pushed Stiles back into the wall.

“You could… but what would be the point?” Stiles sidled out from under Derek’s death glare. “Anyhoo, this has been fun and all but Scott’s probably worried about me.”

Derek watched Stiles headed slowly towards the front door and out of sight. “What the hell just happened?” he asked out loud but to no one in particular.

Stiles popped his head back around the door frame, “Best day _ever_!” he shouted again to Derek before disappearing.

Derek sat back down on the couch and let his head fall into his hands. After a moment he fell back against the couch and smiled. He'd give Stiles this one, but tomorrow the little shit was fair game.


End file.
